Predator: Mercenary In Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Jim "Canon" Smith had been captured by yautjas, warrior aliens who thrive in the thrill of the hunt. Why would they keep him alive instead? He soon finds the reason behind it and wasn't what he expected at all. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting gentle/vanilla femdom between (non)human girls and human guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon(duh)


Jim "Canon" Smith stares up at the yautjas. Such a strong specimen of an alien race. Any of them easily stands at 7 feet high and twice as strong. They were talking amongst each other. He's not well versed with their language but he heard the word 'ooman' being repeated frequently. 'ooman' was their term for human. Very much that they were talking about him.

He squirms a bit. The chain that tied him to the ceiling didn't yield to his pathetic struggle. How it had come to this? He was hired by Weyland-Yutani to supplement their security for the survey team on planet Borealis 7. By the whims of a cruel fortune, the yautjas decided to make that planet their hunting ground. Slowly the expedition was whittled down by their attacks. He tried his best to remain alive. And he did... Until he encountered one of their kind. He fought with all his skills. It was a long fight with either side exhausting all their ammunition and broken their blades.

They were down to hand to hand combat, in which Canon took the honors. His opponent had the strength to crack a concrete wall (which almost made him shit himself) but he knew Kung Fu!

Actually it was just Tai Chi. He learned it a long time ago on his previous contract. There were a lot of Asian personnel there and ONE particular girl that he fancied. He tries to learn her cultures as a way to impress her. Tai Chi seemed like the easiest to pick up at the time. There was some moral belief or philosophy behind that martial art but he didn't remember much of it. Though it did exposed to him a different fighting style of deflecting his opponent's attacks rather than blocking it. It wasn't easy at all, with a lot of close calls.

Who knew it helped him to win?

But alas, he was captured for his hard earned victory. He wondered what would they be doing to him. Seeing them nodding their heads it seems that they came to a decision. What happened next was not what he expected at all.

First he was freed and later taken to a place for a bath to clean himself. Then he was dressed up like one of them. Then he was paraded side by side with the yautja he defeated to what he perceive as a ceremonial hall where a larger but older looking yautja was speaking some things where it ended in the witnesses roared in approval. After that he was taken to a feast among the warriors.

Later in the evening he was invited into the bed chamber. The warm evening of the alien sun of the alien homeworld shines through the window. He checks the place for traps and the like. Satisfied that it was safe, he lies down. The bed felt incredibly comfortable but any proper bed is better compared to the shitty cot that Weyland-Yutani had provided him. The yautjas were giving him some grade A treatment here.

He connected the dots and smiles to himself. The aliens were impressed by his awesomeness. They recognized he is a badass like them. As thanks they treated him well before sending him back home. Maybe I can ask them for a fake mask, he thought to himself. Hanging that in his office would surely raise the price of his next contract.

Later a yautja enters the room. Canon realized that he was the one by his side in the ceremonial hall. What he didn't realize that the yautja... is a girl. They look all the same when they are fully armored. Now that she is dressed in plain one piece white long dress, he can make out some of the subtle feminine curve on the waist and hips in the midst of the well toned muscle. But it was the chest that actually gave her away. She had boobs just like a human's. He stares at the mammaries for some time.

 _Of course they're not a pair of humongous melons_ , Canon thought. _This is the reality, not some anime fueled fanfiction cliche._

But he quickly looks away after she noticed his fascination. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare. Just... never seen a she-yautja before, ya know? Don't mean to disrespect or anything." He briefly held his hands up in surrender. The yautja approaches him. She gestures to herself and say "Vau'ki," before gesturing to him. A simple introduction with the universal body language.

"Oh, so that's your name? Vau'ki." The man gestures to himself, "Canon."

"Canon." She tries to pronounce it the best she can.

"Nice to meet you." He says. Vau'ki cocks her head to the side in wonder what he just said. Suddenly she looked like she remembered something. She brings up her wrist computer and presses a few button on it. A second later alien voice came from the device. She nodded and said something on it.

"Nice to meet you, Canon." Said the translator. Okay. So that's the introduction. What now?

"Sooo... What are you doing here, really? You gonna play the hostess for this here human?"

"In a way... yes." Despite the translator talking still has its own difficulty. Vau'ki sits beside him at the foot of the bed. "The evening is beautiful." She said and scooch closer.

"Yes it is."

"Did you enjoy the food?" She scooch closer.

Wait a minute. Canon felt something is happening. He kind of know what it is but the possibilities are too stupid to happen. He scooch away a bit. "Yes I do."

"What was your favorite food?" She scooch closer after him.

"The... chicken?" He scooches away. He was at the end of the bed.

"It's not chicken, Canon." She scooches closer. "They're called squibs." She was very close until ther thighs nearly touch each other. "Their best part... is their juicy thigh."

Vau'ki gently touches his thigh. Canon quickly jumps up which startled her.

"O-Okay. I really enjoy the hospitality." He marches to the door. "But I uh... Think that I may have overstayed as it is so..." He reaches for the door. "I think I'm gonna have a talk with your elders so I can go home and quickly get out of your way." He nervously laughs and presses the door activation panel.

Nothing happened.

"Haha. Yeah real funny door. Come on, open." He presses the panel again. Nothing happened yet again. He presses it several times with increasing urgency. "Come on, dammit! Open!"

"You're not leaving this room, husband." Canon turns around and saw Vau'ki towering over him. "Not until we complete our ritual."

"Husband!? I never agreed to marry you! Since when did I marry you!?"

"Our betrothment ceremony took place in the witness of our elder."

That ceremonial hall. That elder speaking things in the witness of many yautjas. "That was... a... wedding ceremony!? You guys gave me a shotgun wedding?"

"Shotgun wedding. A variation of Earth's common betrothment ceremony held to avoid embarassment. You're referring to my defeat, a Blooded, by your hands in single combat."

"I guess." At first, he didn't think that she knew the term.

"This is our tradition. You bested me not through the crafty ways you humans favor. There is hidden potential in you. Our race, or more specifically, our children will inherit those traits."

"I'll eat dirt before banging one of you!" He tries to escape through the balcony. But Vau'ki caught him by the wrist.

Both wrists. She turns him around to face him. "Where are you going, husband?" She calmly asks as if the whole situation was entirely normal!

"Amnotyourhusband! Leg'go!" He struggles as hard as he can. He can't break free.

"Stop moving!"

"Make me!" He plant his feet on her shoulder and add some leg power to aid his escape. He fails.

Vau'ki grunted and she forced both of his hands behind his back. The way it was done had her embracing him as well. "I don't have time for your nonsense, husband! I will fulfill my duties whether you like it or not!"

 **First step of the ritual: Kiss.**

Her mandibles parted, revealing a set of sharp alien fangs. "Holy beard of Uncle Sam!" He can smell the stench of her opened maw that is similar to a dog. "Ohnononoooooo!" His struggles became a panic.

His cries was becoming increasingly annoying. She ignores the noise and clasps her mandibles tightly on his face and drew him in.

"MMMMM!" Warm saliva covers his face. She has no tongue but remembering the sharp fangs tells him that is the least of his worries. Her muscular mandibles grip his face in a vice, tugging him and pulling him deeper in this freakish kiss.

Fortunately it was over quickly.

Vau'ki pulls back. Canon can't read a yautja's expression well but he heard her sigh. "Well that was... mediocre." She shrugs. "Well, onto the next part of the ritual."

Vau'ki carries her husband to the bed and throws him on it. No sooner than that she pulls off his pants. She looks at his pair of printed boxers with one raised eyebrow.

"Open This And Make Your Dreams Come True." She reads out the printed words. "Very romantic." She commented. Her translator even mimicked her dead tone of nonexisting amusement.

Canon felt his manly pride tarnished. But he then gasp in surprise as she spreads his thighs the widest. "Wait! What are you doing!?"

"This is the next part of the ritual."

 **Second part of the ritual: Oral pleasure**

Her mandibles once again spread apart. "Nooooo!" His fears motivates him to defy her further. He reaches out and pushes her away from him. "What are you doing!?" She protested.

"No blowjob!" He curls to a fetal position to protect his family jewel. "Definitely no blowjob!"

"Oral pleasure is a part of-"

"I don't give a shit!" He takes a lamp and throws it at her which she dodged easily.

"But the elders say that it will build the arousal for the final part of the mating ritual!"

He jumps up and standing and opens his boxer to show his glorious(?) manhood. "Look! At! This!" He points his flaccid dick with both fingers. "Does this looked aroused to you? Does this look like Little Canon wants to get chewed by Jaws from outer space!?"

Vau'ki taps impatiently on her forehead. She is a warrior. She wasn't trained to deal with complex romance. But there's no way to go around this. She steps up to the bed and looks at Canon as diplomatic as she can. "Look, husband. I'm sure you have your fears about this part, but there is nothing to worry about. I have trained well in it so you don't have to worry about getting hurt."

"No."

"It will be pleasurable. I promise you." Just let me get this over with, she thought.

"No means no, you heap of brute muscle!"

Vau'ki snapped at the insult. "I tried to make it easier for both of us but you refused! You had your chance husband!" Vau'ki reaches behind her dress and tugs. The button opens with a click and the dress slips down to the floor.

Canon gawked his wife whom he never agreed to marry. He was reminded a little of men that spend a lot of time in the gym. Her feminine features stood out the most, though he can see hiding well beneath that tanned yautja skin was the subtle build of trained muscles.

Vau'ki had nothing on her except her necklace and string bikini. The undergarment was made out something leather which compliments well on her tribal looks.

 _Wow, she isn't half bad_. Canon shakes off the thought and tells himself to instead find a way to go home, no matter how slim his chances are.

"If you're not going to follow through oral pleasure... Then we go straight to the final part of the ritual."

"Fuck you!" Canon bends down to grab and throw the pillows and finally the blanket over her face. With her sight blocked he tries to make for the balcony.

"Not so fast!" Vau'ki took him by the wrists and pulls him back to her. She immediately pushed him down on the bed. With much effort she manage to plant one large foot on his chest to keep him down. She holds both his hands with only her left grip. Her other hand reaches down and tears his boxer apart.

"No! I've been raped! Help!" He shouted.

"There's no such thing when we're married!" She takes off her panties and positions herself to straddle on top of him.

"Ngh!" Canon struggles again but even the combined stength of both his arms are no match for her unyielding grip one. "Please. Anything but this!" He begged, nearly whimpering as a train of words comes out of her mouth.

This is getting annoying, Vau'ki thought. The husband kept on making noise that it's difficult to think. Vau'ki takes her panties and stuff it into his mouth.

"Mmph!" Canon protested. Then she proceeded to take her leather bra to tie both his wrist on the bed. He was completely at her mercy.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" She grunted. "Let's just get over this miserable thing!" Her hips rocks back and forth, sliding against his soft manhood. Her exposed labia rubs along his length. She sighed as new sensation outside of the hunt creeps up on her. "Not bad." She remarked. "How do you feel, husband?"

Vau'ki felt his manhood throb. The elder taught her that words are useful to arouse the partner. "You are throbbing. You enjoy this." She tried.

His response was a frown. Still defiant. The words didn't have effect. She tried one the elder taught. "You're actually the first person I tried to mate."

He blinked. A moment later his throbbing intensifies. He begins to harden.

"You're getting harder." She tries another one the elder taught. "Perhaps this is your fantasy?" Then she gets creative. "A fine female on top of you, overpowering you with her body?"

Below her, Canon cease struggling. Good, she have his attention now. He's more compliant. Her sex still rubs at the length of his manhood. Just a little further. She gently holds his tip and move her waist rhythmically, "Do you like it?" She asks despite knowing no response is forthcoming. "You're ready."

She lifts her waist. The tip of his dick prods on the entrance of her vagina. Vau'ki noticed that his eyes were fixed upon where their most intimate parts meet.

Just like that, she drops her waist.

"Nngh! Nngh!" He moaned from his panty stuffed mouth. "Now we are one." Vau'ki said. She lets out her breath realising now that she had been holding it in for a while. Slowly and carefully she moves her hips. She studied human anatomy. If she tried hard enough she can break him like this.

"Nngh... Mmhmmph..." Vau'ki felt great to Canon. She was hot. And tight. Whatever he thought about muscled women before, he wholeheartedly take it all back.

From here on this dominant lovemaking was pretty much monotonous albeit pleasurable with every moment. It made her go soft. It gave Vau'ki a brief moment of reflection. Maybe I'm too rough, she thought to herself. Perhaps she should be gentler with the human. She stops and lifts her waist a little. "Come on, husband." She said as gentle as she could. "Don't let your wife do all the work. Move your hips for me."

His response was a series of labored breathing. A few moments later he moved his hips, bucking upwards.

Vau'ki was quiet. "Faster. Deeper." What she got in return was a feeble attempt to do what she asked. "Come on. Is this all you have?" She said disapprovingly. Her climax was slipping away. A minute later she was fed up. "My patience is done." She drops her waist, engulfing her husband's dick fully into her hot vagina. She grinds her hips around. Canon moans again and again. "If you want to make me feel good you're supposed to-" Canon suddenly lets out a muffled scream and buck his hips upwards so hard that he actually was able to lift Vau'ki up with him.

Vau'ki blinked. She can feel strange heat welling in her belly. It felt thick and slimy. "You. Ejaculated." She noted. That explains his poor attempt in thrusting back at her. He was trying to hold his climax. "You fight much harder than you fuck. I can imagine such poor performance left many of your potential mate disappointed."

He sighs in resignation. Her barb really did a number on him.

"Hmph. No matter. This serve my purpose well."

Canon can feel his wife tightening her carnal walls. His eyes widen. Vau'ki rocks her hips back and forth, stimulating his dick and stopping him from shrinking.

"Crossing with your species is a little hard. I need a little more to ensure the fertilization would be successful. Your short endurance will make this endeavour easy." She explained as if she wasn't exquisitely reviving his dick in her.

Applying what she learned from the elder she plays with his nipples with her filed claws. Canon's moan resound once more when electrifying pleasure invades his senses.

He gets hard inside Vau'ki and thrusts back at her. "Well now you have some backbone." He was trying his hardest and found a matching rhythm. Their hips slapped against each other. She was starting to enjoy this. Her own climax chasing after her.

The yautja leans down on him and presses her breasts on his chest. The modest mammaries slide back and forth on him. She stared at his husband who stared back at him eyes wide and breathes desperately. "Are you close?"

He frantically nods.

"Do not finish. Wait for me this time."

He blinked. Didn't she wanted him to finish quickly? She holds his head firm and repeats, "Do **NOT** finish first. You **WILL** wait for me or so help me I will nail you to the damn wall!"

He whimpers and tries to hold it. It took him am iron will to defy his base instinct now.

"Good. Good..." She said. Her wrist computer even translated the hoarseness of her voice. "I'm close too..." She rises and redouble her efforts. Vau'ki placed both hands on his abs and rode him hard until the bed squeaked alarmingly loud. Anatomy be damned she wanted to climax as well. She didn't know why but she had to. "Yes. Yes. Yeah! Yeah!"

Vau'ki clenched her mandibles closed tight and trembled at her own orgasm.

Her vaginal walls softly chews at his dick and Canon came explosively in her.

:

:

:

Vau'ki steps into the bathroom, leaving her starsturck husband on the bed. She turns on the shower. She washes her body of the sweat and grime. She looked at between her legs. A drop of her husband's seed leaked out.

The sex for her was okay. "I had expected more." She said.

Something grabs her from behind. She turns and saw her husband holding on to her. "What is it? You're joining me?" That was her first thought until she felt the hard erection poking at her butt. Canon was clumsily thrusting at her cracks. "What are you doing?" She turns around to meet him. Surprised. Canon held her again, burying his face in between her breast. He pulls back a little and suck one of the nipples.

Vau'ki looks at him strange. "What... Two isn't enough for you?" Looking at her husband, the answer is straightforward. She sighs in surrender. The elder did mention that the ritual might prolong, depending on the warrior's passion. There is no specific rules for this, but it was reccomended that one sate the other's passion lest it impedes the warrior's ability to hunt.

"Fine... One more." She pushes him back a little. Vau'ki steps onto a stool and leans on the wall. Legs spread while standing. "Come now, dear." She said quietly.

Canon jumps on her.

:

:

:

The Blooded waits patiently for Vau'ki to disembark. "Welcome home sister. How goes the hunt."

"Nothing challenging." She said. "The creatures in that new planet is completely docile. They are better off being pets."

"I see. A disappointing trip."

"Not entirely." She holds on the a collection of gems. "Potential elementary resources. The elder would hear of it from Mae'stro in his reports."

The siblings strolls back to their living hab. It has been almost a year since she had left.

"I heard that you're married. To a human."

"You heard true, brother."

"Why?"

"Tradition compels me so."

"I know of the tradition. You could have taken the chance to reject the decision. From what I heard you didn't. Why do you choose to marry some weak species?"

"Perish such thoughts, brother. My dear sweet Canon is a warrior in his own right. You'll see."

Vau'ki presses her palm on the door panel. The door slide opens and immediately she was attacked by a smaller yautja!

Out of nowhere a net was launched and bagged the little xeno into the corner. Canon appeared on the front door donning a pink apron with a stern face but he was looking at the trapped little yautja. "War'da! How many times I told you not to greet someone at the door with your spear like that! Gashap'pa! Eua'ki! Finish your breakfast!" He turns and his face beams with joy. "Sweetheart! You're back!" He hugs her. In his time he had learned to speak their language fluently. There was no need of the translator anymore.

"Not a day has gone by I didn't thought of you and our children."

"Oh don't worry, Vau'ki! I had everything under control!" Behind Canon another little yautja stalks him. She throws a a diskblade towards the back of his head but he caught it in betwen his thumb and fingers.

Without turning around to look.

"Nice try, Shi'Shola. Nice try." Then two more little yautjas pounce at him and grappled him. He loses balance and fell to the floor on his back. War'da freed herself from her bind. She roars, shaking her spear in her hand and joins the fight. And so was Shi'Shola while Gashap'pa and Eua'ki holds their father down.

"Nice try, girls! But not good enough! Hah!" In a string of acrobatic moves, Canon escaped their group attack. It was a 1 vs 5 brawl after that.

Vau'kis brother peers into the house in disbelief. Their kind are warriors to the core but the younglings have their warrior spirit untempered like an uncontrollable fire. One child was difficult enough to raise without the trouble of being constantly attacked. Two was a riot.

"He's raising five children?"

"Oh believe me he's wanted a sixth."

"Sixth?"

"Like I said... He's a warrior in his own right."

Canon whistles loudly. He caught their attention and they stopped trying to attack their father. "Alright you little younglings! It's 10AM now. And you know what that means!?"

His kids roars in joy.

"That's right! Training time! With the elders!" The little yautjas roared in joy. "Come! We go! I'll see you later, dear."

"Hold on, love." She turns to her brother. "Brother, can you bring my children for training? I would like to stay behind to clean our home."

Her brother hesitated for a while, but obeyed. He leads them and disappears on the next bend. Suddenly there was sound of him being attacked.

Canon enters the house. "What a mess," his wife said.

"All part and parcel of raising a big family, dear." He said with enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this alone..."

"You have your duty to the clan my dear." Canon says as he carries a bunch of stained plates and puts it at the sink and start washing.

"Canon. My love." Vau'ki called him the second time when he didn't respond.

"Yes, dear?" He says without looking. Focused on his cleaning.

Vau'ki turns him towards her. She takes his wet hands and forces him to grope her breasts.

"Honey!" He said in surprise.

"Didn't you say you want a sixth child?" She clicked softly in his ears.

"Sixth...?" He stammers. "But I thought-"

She pulls his head to hers and their lips met in sloppy kisses. Vau'ki undoes his apron and the buttons of his shirt. Although strong, she was gentle to the touch. Canon can feel his skin crawl.

His pants was forced down. Vau'ki strokes his hard on gently. It was enough to weaken the man's legs. He closes his eyes, ready to taste the fantasy his wife is going to serve to him. The tightness of her vaginal walls. Her domineering behavior on the bed. Memories flood back at their first time where they made love for a record breaking week (in yautja history). He was an insatiable baby making machine. Every time he recovered he would take her wife to the point that Vau'ki lusted after him in return. There wasn't a place in their home he had not fuck her. And their passion led them deeper down to the path of debauchery.

Barely 3 months after they had their first child, they were caught doing outside in the park in the dead of night. A year after their second child, they were mating in her ship before she embarked on another year of hunt. It was cancelled when she was found pregnant with their third child on the ship. They even tried roleplaying as a human soldier 'interrogating' a captured yautja, a fetish that didn't come from Canon, but Vau'ki.

"Let me suck it..." She whispers.

His eyes snaps open and saw Vau'ki was centimetres away from devouring his dick.

"Nono Wait!" He pushes her head back. "No blowjob! It's a bad idea!"

"What do you mean 'bad idea'?" She replied. Irritated. "I practised this a lot already! I'm not gonna bite your dick off if that's what you're worried."

"I can't! It's too scary! I just can't do it!"

"Enough, dear! I have indulge you in your sexual fantasies for 6 years!" She grabs his wrists and pry her free from his grip. "It's time you hear from one of MY fetishes."

"Nonononono!" She opens her maw the widest. It was like watching a fanged octopus opens his mouth. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHOMP!

In the end Vau'ki gave him a blowjob. It actually felt much better than it looks and Canon actually asked for more later on.

And thus Canon impregnates Vau'ki with another child. Their family tree continues to expand through the years with human-yautja hybrids among them. Their descendants hardly find mates of the same race and brought about generations of more hybrid warriors with unique skills and abilities.

But that's a story for another time.

 **THE END**


End file.
